


Baby Love

by Angelhart



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Anime, Canon Universe, Complete, F/M, Humor, Manga, NSFW, One Shot, Post Anime, Post Manga, Pregnancy, Romance, kamihaji, kamisama hajimemashita - Freeform, kamisama kiss - Freeform, nanami momozono - Freeform, tomoe mikage, tomoe x nanami, 奈々生, 巴衛, 神様はじめました
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: Tomoe is struggling with the pregnancy hormones of his beloved wife. (one shot)





	Baby Love

  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M/MA (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This short story is written for KamiHaji-Week 2017. [ http://kamihaji-week.tumblr.com/ ]  
Prompt: Epilogue

As the prompt and title already suggests, this story is post manga/anime (before the moment Tomoe and Nanami return to the shrine).

Happy reading!

* * *

  
  
Tomoe was surprised that she had not appeared to greet him, the moment he closed the door behind him. Usually she would already be waiting for him outside. Or show up in the hall way of their home at the sound of the door. Now, it appeared the house was empty.

"Nanami?" he called out carefully as he dropped his bag on the floor and hanged up his coat. With his youkai senses, he would already have known where to find her. Something he still had trouble getting used to, even after a decade of being human. Removing his shoes, he listened carefully if he could hear her voice from somewhere. Or anything else that would reveal her location. When there was no reply, he called for her again. "Nanami?"

As he approached the living room he could hear soft sobbing and he encountered his spouse sitting on the floor with watery eyes holding a swiffer duster. By the looks of it she had been sitting like that for quite a while. Her face was all puffed up and red from crying and due to the lack of fresh tears the sounds leaving her were quiet sad sobs.

"Nanami?"

She lifted her head as he squatted in front of her to her. He looked her over, quickly. Her attire was sloggy, but understandable, considering the summer heat and her pregnant state. Simple pants, were those still her pyjama pants? And a tank top. He didn't notice any visible injuries, though, to his relief.

"What are you doing?"

She took a deep breath, a sniffling inhalation through her nose, before she spoke. "I'm cleaning the floor."

"Are you all right?"

Her eyes watered up again. "I sat down and now I can't get up. And my breasts hurt. And- And- And, I want to have sex."

He laughed loudly, how could he not. It was probably not the best moment to be laughing, but the information had left her mouth quickly, hardly understandable, and it was the first time ever she had been so bluntly forward.

"Well," he said, "I know I can remedy the first and the last issue with ease. And I will do my best to think of a solution to the second one."

He took hold of her, ready to lift her up when she grabbed his arms and pulled him down. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No." He said, forgetting this was not the best moment for teasing. He moved his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her face, bringing his mouth closer to the trembling lips. "I think you're beautiful."

"I'm fat," She sniffed. "And I'm getting bald."

He had wanted to kiss her, but chuckled at her last remark. "You're not getting bald."

"But I am fat."

He grimaced painfully. No matter what he learned from all the books he read about human pregnancy, they had not been able to prepare him for this. Taking firmer hold of her, he lifted her up to her feet. "You're not fat. You're pregnant. And you're not getting bald." He moved his fingers through her hair, noticing how they got caught up in a tangle. "You just forgot to brush your hair and the structure is different because of hormones. Something that will pass." Pulling his fingers free, he moved her away from the living room. "And you should not be cleaning the house like that."

He noticed she had stopped moving and there was a loud sob again.

"Are you mad?"

He turned around. "Yes, I am. A bit." He looked at her firmly. "I told you to leave the heavy house chores alone."

"But, you were at work and-"

He placed a finger against her lips. "It was one last meeting. From now on, I am going to be here for you. But you need to let me help you, Nanami."

She nodded.

"Good." He sighed deeply pulling her with him again.

He maneuvered them into the bathroom and once there he turned on the warm water to fill the bath. He didn't know how long she had been sitting on the floor, but he was certain it had been long enough to cause discomfort.

"Now," he said, "Let's see if I can resolve that second issue, that's bugging you. Standing in front of her he took hold of her waist. "I think I know what will ease the pain."

"You do?" she asked him unassured.

He grinned slightly, "here let me help you get out of this."

He brought his hands up, taking the cami top she was wearing with him. She giggled at his ingenious response and lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head.

"There," he said looking all smug, "doesn't that feel better?" She was a little tense when he cupped one of her breasts carefully. Both her nipples were protruding as if her body was aroused or affected by cold. He could understand when over sensitive, even the louse, yet coarse fabric of the cami was uncomfortable.

He bent one knee, bringing himself down and gently covered the areola with his mouth. Avoiding suction, he soothed the area with his tongue, then repeated the action on the other breast too. Her fingers pressing against his shoulders when the feeling was too rough. Kneeling down further until his left knee rested on the floor he placed kisses on the swell that started below her stomach. Placing his left hand flat against the surface just below her belly button he stroked there softly. In about two months she would give birth to their son. The thought both excited him and scared him.

His experience with human childbirth as it was 500 years ago, was that it was amazing, yet dangerous and women could die when in labor. And it had taken Nanami some serious persuasion to assure him, these deaths occurred rarely in modern time. But they had waited until they were completely settled in their human life and when they both decided it was time to move further, until they were going to try to start a family. Both of them anxious and nervous and he hadn't been sure even, if some youkai remaining effect would either kept their marriage barren or if it would have influence on their unborn child. Nanami, however, got pregnant soon after they stopped using the means of birth control. And luckily the ultrasounds showed nothing abnormal, although he was certain that Nanami was secretly wishing for cute little fox ears. Nanami had said that with this pregnancy their marriage truly had been blessed by the gods and he finally started believing it, even though in his past he had done nothing to deserve this bliss.

He looked up when he felt her smaller hands on his own.

"I think he's asleep."

She had already expected of him to be searching for movement. A little kick or a stir, something that would reassure his over worried mind that everything was still okay inside her body. Sometimes she even pointed out that he was even more concerned for the wellbeing of her and the life inside of her, than she was. She was absolutely right. He had promised he would make her happy and that he would protect her and keep her safe, yet this was something that felt out of his control. He hated it.

"That's because his mom, must have kept him up when she was cleaning the house and putting too much strain upon herself." He raised himself and in no time, he had captured her lips. She still tasted salty from crying and he applied teasing kisses on her mouth until the corners of her lips curled into a smile. Then her fingers pressed against the back of his head to pull him closer for a real kiss. But as she sought his body out for more intimacy, trying to press herself against him, her swollen belly hindered her and she broke of the kiss, clearly disappointed.

He brushed a finger over her nose and her pouting lips before he turned his attention to the running bath water. "Our son has impeccable timing," he said, referring to the almost overflowing bath tub. He drained some of it to add sufficient cold water so the temperature would be too warm for her and their unborn child. With tender care he aided her in undressing and helped her getting into the water. As she made herself comfortable he removed his socks and opened up the top buttons of his shirt. After undoing the two buttons on his sleeve and rolling them up, he took hold of the sponge that was resting on the edge of the tub he knelt down on the floor.

"You're not getting in?"

He smiled, dipped the sponge under water before he gently brushed it over face. "Just relax." He had almost made a joke about the tub being too crowded for him to join, but with her emotional state he was smart enough to not let it out. He watched her closing her eyes and leaning back, sinking herself further into the water, her chin just above the surface. After applying some lotion, he started at her neck and then descended down, carefully stroking over her sensitive breasts, then up to her shoulders and over her arms. Nanami let out a relaxing sigh. He grinned when her legs spread when he moved over a thigh, then deliberately followed the limb down to her foot, instead of the path she had intended for him. Her lower body stirred when he moved up and over her belly before giving the other leg a wash.

"You're mean," he heard her say as the sponge moved over a knee to a hip and over her side up to her chest once more.

"Am I?" He asked with full indignation.

"Yes, you are."

He chuckled as he applied some new lotion, leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. Her eyes shot open. Looking in them, he rubbed circles over her swollen belly. "Isn't this nice?"

"Not nice enough." Her lower body pushed up when he brushed lower, but remained above her pubic bone.

"Remind me," he teased, "What was the third issue you were struggling with?"

He rather had her cross, than sad and her eyes spit fire as she took hold of his wrist and pushed his hand further down as far as she was able to reach. He took pity on her and finished the motion for her that she, due to her pregnant state, wasn't able to. Dipping into the water and between her legs he pressed up and started a frictional rub that made her arch and throw her head back as her mouth released a heavy moan.

"That horny, hm?"

Her reaction to his comment caught him by surprise. Her hands taking him by his white shirt and pulling him forward. He had to let go of the sponge and needed to reposition his hand in the tub, so he wouldn't be pulled in. Her mouth covered his as her fingers tightened on the fabric. She kissed him hungrily and he eagerly responded. When she allowed them both some air he stared into her hazelnut eyes. Even after all these years they captured him, still.

"I want you inside." Her voice sounded out of breath, desperate and he could feel the effect behind the zipper of his pants. She was pulling even harder on his shirt and he was even certain that if she would add just a little more force the fabric would rip. The thought was strangely arousing.

"In the tub?" he asked.

He had moved his hand from inside the tub to the edge opposite of where he sat, to brace himself and avoid tumbling forward into the water. The tone in his voice obviously too serious to her liking, her eyes narrowed as if she couldn't believe it that he would be so dense. Gazing into those eyes, a look so fierce and determined he remembered from years ago, he grinned. A young feline defying his just made claim upon her life and biting his thumb. Now she was biting his lower lip, a gentle tug of white teeth before her voice whispered to him again with so much need, he felt his erection was going to burst out of his pants.

"Inside. Now."

This time he actually heard the sound of ripping as she tugged on him even more to deepen the kiss. Making sure he had a solid footing, he moved his arms beneath her and lifted her out of the water. A flush on her face appearing as she noticed his ragged shirt, one part now hanging loose as if he had just been attacked.

"Sorry." Her apology was rather timid and sweet, compared to the husky and dominate voice that urged him just seconds ago.

He moved them to the bedroom and after placing her on the futon he leaned over her. "Don't be. I find it hot." And he loved it that the blush on her face reddened even more. How she had switched from wanton to shy again just like that.

He kissed her then sat up and removed his shredded shirt from his body. Her hands reached for his chest immediately. He wiggled his hips teasingly and even sat back a bit, when he noticed that she was unable to. Staring at her face he gave a petting caress on the big, round, swell of pregnant body, before he leaned forward, kissed her belly button and then moved down. Taking hold of a leg, he kissed her inner thigh then moved to the other one. Her body pressed itself onto the sheets and her back arched beautifully to his ministrations, each time he got closer to his ultimate goal. As he pressed two fingers inside, her body responded right away by tightening around them and urging him to push further. The feel of her skin as he kept pressure on one of her legs, was almost feverish. The redness on her cheeks now spreading over her entire face.

"Ah… Tomoe."

He loved her name being called out like that and he realized it had been a while since they had been intimate. The pregnancy being hard on her and leaving her often tired and uncomfortable with her body. This sudden change was welcome and he felt the need for her inside of him too. Kissing and licking the swollen bud just right above where his digits where playing he loved the way she tightened around his fingers. With each slow thrust, more urgently and he could feel the tension in her body, just desperate for release. He pushed up inside of her and created a faster friction. Her sweet voice crying out in pleads. It didn't take long for her body tensed and trembled and he was even surprised when she even slightly squirted onto his hand when he retracted his fingers. The liquid of her release coating his palm and wrist. The intensity of her orgasm left her gasping and her skin was now flushed all over and damp from perspiration. His other hand had already worked on the zipper and button of his pants, opening it to give him at least a bit more comfort as he felt like he had never been so hard in his entire life. His hand unconsciously stroking the bulge behind his underwear at the sight of his naked wife spread out on the bed.

There was something extremely erotic to see her, pregnant with his child and in the afterglow of ecstasy. Like a beautiful goddess of fertility. One that would be painted in portraits in a scenery of flowers, so divine and serene. And it was so easy to picture her bedding to the be the soft green moss, covered with the pink Sakura petals. Every year he took her to the park and watched her twirl as the trees bloomed and those petals rain upon her as her smile warmed the core of his heart. She was his reason for existence and he wasn't worthy of her grace, something she had bestowed on him even though he had tried to harm her eons ago. A beautiful flower that he had the privilege of watching it bloom. And if he would have plucked it on that dreadful day that haunted him, still, he would never had been able to witness this.

After shoving his pants and underwear over his hips he moved them both into a spooning position. Her pregnant state forcing him to be creative when it came to sexual positions. His hips cradling her behind when he lifted her left leg and then used his hand to make the alignment. Her body was slick and inviting and he slid inside her with ease, grunting against her shoulder as her heat enveloped him. Her right arm moved to feel his face and tried to pull him even closer against her back. He rolled his hips up against her slowly, pushing her leg up and against her for better access. Burying his face in her neck he inhaled her lovely scent.

"You, okay?" He managed to ask when his body desired a faster and harder pace. There was a moan that sounded much like a yes, but he wanted something more for confirmation. The last thing he wanted to hurt her. "Yes?"

"Y-yes," he heard in reply through heavy breathing. And to add to that response she pushed herself against his slow rocking hips.

She cried out when he pushed harder and his hand moved in between her legs to start a stroke in sync with his trusting. Her name rolling of his lips when he felt her inner muscles tightening around the base of his shaft and even at the very tip. Her voice was meanwhile releasing a mantra of 'yesses' her body pushing back each time he pressed forward.

He came before her, his teeth clenching against her shoulder, his fingers still rubbing that delicate spot as he forced his body to keep a thrusting motion during his release, to tip her over that threshold as well. She pressed herself into the matrass, her hands clutching the sheets, her mouth clasping onto her knuckles when she squeezed him it almost felt he would remain be locked inside her. He even held in his breath as the restriction became almost painful and was relieved when the tightness eased up and turned into pleasant throbbing before it ceased.

"Th-that was intense…" he heard her say between breaths.

He laughed softly, the sound odd due to the tension inside his chest as he was catching his own breath. "Yes, it was."

"I want… to do this again."

Tomoe rolled himself onto his back and rubbed the sweat from his brow. "Sweet heavens, woman. Give me a moment." He heard a heavy grunt and felt the futon beneath him move as his wife tried to turn around. Grabbing one of her arms he pulled until she managed to roll onto her other side.

Her eyes were sparkling and she looked energetic, nothing like the mess he found on the floor over an hour ago. "Seriously?" he then asked.

She nodded.

He laughed again. "Well, I am not a youkai anymore, you will have to wait." Both looked down at the body part that was now flacid between his legs. For a second he thought her eyes would have the power to turn the events a lot quicker, but nothing happened and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer so they could snuggle. She rested her head on her chest and even though she had been eager for another round, it didn't take long before her breathing indicated that she was fast asleep. Softly, not wanting to wake her he placed his left hand on her belly. Beneath the surface he felt a soft nudge against his fingers.

Tomoe closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has been a draft for a while, but I was saving it for KamiHaji-Week. I knew it would be perfect for the epilogue prompt, I had planned ^^
> 
> I always struggle with titles ^^' I had to come with this title rather fast because of KamiHaji-Week but I'm not 100% pleased with it, so most likely I will change the title of this one, one day.


End file.
